L'erreur des Moires
by Zerbinette
Summary: Moi, c'est Christie Evans, 15 ans. A l'heure actuelle, je suis dans la cale d'un raffiot volant, avec sept azimutés voulant sauver le monde.   Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée là.
1. Le mythe de Prométhée

« Bing, tu me fais plaisir, tu la fermes, grognai-je, levant à peine les yeux de son livre.

- Beauté est agressive aujourd'hui, susurra le Bing en question, se retenant à grand peine de rire. Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner au bal ?

- Absolument pas, répliquai-je. »

Bing éclata de rire. En plus de ne pas du tout me trouver à son goût, le jeune homme déployait toute l'ironie dont il était capable afin de me le faire savoir. Tout ça ne volait pas bien haut en général.

« Et tu y vas avec qui ? Ne me dis pas qu'une tête aussi bien faite que la tienne reste toute seule chez elle au lieu d'aller…

- J'y vais avec Peter, répondis-je.

- Ah bon ? Demanda Peter, se redressant sur son séant.

- Ne me dis pas que tu y vas avec Chochote !

- Va te faire voir, Bing. C'est la troisième fois que je relie la même ligne. »

Le Don Juan se tourna, l'air fort mécontent. Peter Berry, mon meilleur ami, regarda dans le vide. J'haussai les épaules et repris ma lecture. Il poussa un soupir bruyant. Je tentai de ne pas y prêter attention. Nouveau soupir. soupir, beaucoup plus dramatique.

« Quoi, encore ? M'exclamai-je, refermant brutalement le livre.

- Je me demande comment tu fais pour lire autant, se lamenta le jeune homme. Je n'arrive pas à lire deux lignes sans avoir un mal de crâne épouvantable.

- Dyslexie, Pete. Je n'ai pas ça. Je peux lire sans une boite d'aspirines à mes côtés.

- T'as bien de la chance. Mais tu comptes vraiment… »

Il fut interrompu par un boule de papier mâché qui venait d'atterrir sur notre table. Avec un gémissement de dégoût, je la saisis du bout des doigts pour la renvoyer sur son propriétaire. Je manquai ma cible. Frustrée, je donnai un violent coup de poing sur ma table, qui passa inaperçu dans le chaos ambiant. La salle de classe ressemblait à un champ de bataille. L'absence de notre professeur réjouissait au plus haut point mes camarades qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie, déterminés à obtenir le prix du meilleur chahut. Et oui, franchement, c'était cool. Ils n'avaient pas deux grammes de cervelle, mais pour ce qui était du bruit, ils étaient les meilleurs. Renonçant à ma lecture, je m'abimai dans les graffitis de ma table, -en majorité réalisés par moi- en arrivant à la conclusion que non, décidément, je n'étais pas et ne serais jamais une artiste. Ô monde cruel. Je ne formerai jamais le couple d'artistes graphiques tant rêvé avec Peter. Non que j'en rêvais. Mais je présumai que lui, si. Il m'avait donné de nombreux signes de ses sentiments pour moi. Aucune déclaration, aucun épanchement. Juste des petits signes, des regards, qui me prouvaient que mes suppositions étaient juste. J'avais toujours espéré ne lui donner aucun espoir, puisqu'il n'y en avait pas. Mais il semblait résolu à s'acharner, de la manière la plus pénible qui soit : en étant toujours doux et secourable à mon égard, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que je dise. En me pardonnant tout, chose néfaste pour ma grande propension à être amoureuse de moi-même.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Une jeune femme brune, grande, élancée, entra comme une tornade dans la pièce. Le silence se fit quelques instant. Puis, la classe comprenant qu'elle serait notre nouvelle remplaçante, le chahut repris. Pauvre mademoiselle. Avec ses yeux verts, pleins d'espoir et de détermination, elle voulait sans doute nous faire cours et nous…-comment disait l'autre professeur déjà ?- _transmettre son savoir_.

Elle frappa dans ses mains, un air farouche de guerrière ayant remplacé son sourire. La classe n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches, et prit un air hargneux. Pas de changement. Ses pauvres tentatives me donnaient envie d'éclater de rire. Mais une part de moi avait pitié d'elle. Je me retins donc de participer au chahut, et prit un stylo afin de poursuivre mon œuvre petit bruit me sortit de mes gravures. La jeune femme nous dévisageaient avec un grand sourire. À ses pieds, à peine dissimulés par le bureau, quelques morceaux de règles étaient dissimulés par terre. Aucune réaction. La remplaçante rajusta sa coiffure, ramenant ses longs cheveux brun derrière les épaules, et traversa la classe de sa démarche de panthère. Si j'avais pu avoir autant de classe. Elle s'arrêta derrière notre table, et nous fit un clin d'œil. Elle saisit la statue de la Vénus sortant des eaux. Je l'entendis marmonner « j'espère qu'elle me pardonnera », et, à ma grande stupéfaction, et la lança au milieu de la classe. La pauvre statue s'écrasa en un grand fracas sur les dalles de la classe. Le silence se fit. La jeune femme eut un sourire satisfait et revint au bureau. Elle était complètement folle.

« Bien, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix décidée. Maintenant que j'ai toute l'attention de vos cervelles d'algues, je pense que nous pouvons commencer les présentations (échange de regards dans la classe). Pour ma part, je m'appelle Clarisse Athiens, et je suis votre professeur d'histoire remplaçante. Et vous ? »

Silence.

Nouvel échange de regards.

« Allons, ne soyez pas timides ! »

Bing leva la main.

« Marco Tyler, dit-il calmement.

- Sam Clarkson, ajouta Marco Tyler.

- Jackson Song, mentit Sam Clarkson.

- Louisa Markles, signala Piper Jude.

- Christie Evans, souffla Louisa Markles.

- Peter Berry, j'ajoutai avec aplomb, m'attirant les regards agacés de mes camarades.

- Demoiselle, ne mentez pas sur votre prénom, répondit la professeur remplaçante.

- Christie Evans. »

Nouveaux regards, cette fois carrément en colère de mes collègues. Mince. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois aussi… Stupide ? J'aurais du dire un nom et un prénom féminin, mais, comme à mon habitude, j'avais commis un impair. Ça allait encore être ma fête. Génial. Soupir de la part de Miss Athiens.

« Bien. Maintenant, dites moi quels sont vos vrais prénoms. »

D'un air résolu, elle prit la liste d'appel, tandis que je me dissimulais derrière mon manuel d'histoire. Seul Peter, absorbé par ses dessin -sur une feuille cette fois- ne remarquait pas les éclairs menaçant dans les yeux de nos camarades. Je n'étais déjà pas très aimée dans ma classe. Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger les choses. À bien y réfléchir, personne ne m'avais jamais adoré, où que j'aille. Seul Peter, que j'avais rencontré lors de l'année précédente, avait manifesté de l'amitié envers moi. C'était bien le premier. Je n'étais pas populaire, je n'étais pas riche et j'avais un sale caractère. Ajoutez un peu d'embonpoint et une certaine propension à étaler mon savoir, et vous aurez le parfait tableau de l' talent, à part celui de m'attirer les ennuis. Rien de spécial. Peter disait toujours que ma voix ferait des merveilles si je la travaillais. Le hic était que je n'en avais aucune envie. Ma vie se limitait aux livres et aux murmures du papier. J'aurais aimé pouvoir écrire des histoires, devenir quelqu'un de _spécial._Mais même si mon style était bon, je n'avais absolument aucune imagination, contrairement à Peter. Son problème à lui était qu'il ne savait pas -ou plutôt n'arrivait pas- à agencer une phrase correctement. Je levai la main à la mention de mon nom. À la fin de l'appel, Miss Athiens démarra sa leçon, étrangement axée sur le rôle qu'avait eu les mythes grecs et romains dans l'histoire des États-Unis. Je distribuai de vigoureux coups de coude à Peter afin qu'il ne s'endorme pas, tandis que dans la classe régnait un silence de mort, hormis les exclamations enthousiastes de notre nouvelle prof.

« Maintenant, qui peut me dire qui a donné le feu aux hommes dans la mythologie grecque ? »

Silence. Miss Athiens tentait de combattre le découragement qui la gagnait un peu plus à chaque minute. La pauvre, elle faisait pitié. Je levais la main.

« Prométhée » , déclarai-je.

Certains de mes camarades se tournèrent vers moi, mais le plupart continuèrent de regarder leur cahier, semblant chargés d'une quête de la plus haute importance : remplir tous le blanc des pages à coup d'inscriptions et de dessins. Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la remplaçante.

« Et quelle fut la récompense de Prométhée ?

- Il n'eut pas de récompense, répondis-je. Enfin, à moins que considériez être enchainé à un rocher et se faire dévorer le foie par un corbeau tous les matins comme une récompense. Prométhée étant un Titan immortel, il avait la capacité de se régénérer.

- Et que penses tu de ce mythe… Christie, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui. Je pense comme les autres.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Que cette légende prouve que les Grecs avaient compris que le fois est un organe capable de se régénérer spontanément » , expliquai-je en haussant les épaules. Je

remerciais intérieurement Marc, mon beau-père, de m'avoir ramené ce livre illustré sur la mythologie lors de son précédent voyage. D'abord circonspecte, j'avais fini par le dévorer, reconnaissant le côté à la fois distrayant et instructif. En somme, c'était cool.

« Et tu n'y vois donc que ça ? Demanda Miss Athiens.

- Il faudrait y voir quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas…Donne-moi ton avis sur l'acte de Prométhée, ou sur la pénitence exigée par Zeus. »

Silence.

« Allez, s'exclama-t-elle. Ne sois pas timide ! »

Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle ? Voulait elle me faire regretter ma participation ?Ça m'apprendrait à prendre les gens en pitié.

« Je ne sais pas…Je trouve juste le châtiment de Zeus injuste.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, si j'en crois ce que j'ai lu, Athéna a aidé Prométhée rentrer dans le palais. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, il n'aurait pas volé le feu. Elle aurait du être punie elle aussi. En tant que déesse de la Justice, ça ne fait pas une bonne publicité. »

Il me sembla qu'un éclair de colère passait dans les yeux de la blonde. Instinctivement, je m'enfonçai dans ma chaise.

« Athéna n'est pas la déesse de la Justice, répondit la remplaçante d'une voix égale. C'est Thémis, fille d'Ouranos et de Gaïa.

- En tant que déesse de la sagesse alors, l'interrompis-je, piquée au vif.

- Les décisions divines sont obscures, Christie. Il est difficile de comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

- Vous en parlez comme si c'était réel, répliquai-je.

- Qui te dit que ça ne l'est pas, lança-t-elle en souriant. »Malgré son air affable, quelque chose dans ses yeux me troubla.

La sonnerie retentit, et elle nous pria d'apprendre notre leçon pour le lendemain, en cas d'interrogation écrite. Les élèves quittèrent la salle en grommelant, mécontents de leurs devoirs. Pete, toujours aussi stoïque, semblait avoir été absent mentalement durant tout le cours. Il fut le dernier à se lever, et chiffonna la boule de papier sur laquelle il avait dessiné. D'un geste leste, il la lança dans la corbeille à l'autre bout de la classe, sans manquer sa cible.

« Joli coup » , souffla la remplaçante, les sourcils levés. Peter rougit légèrement, ramassa précipitamment ses affaires, murmura un vague « merci » , et sortit de la salle à ma suite.

« Je me demande comme tu fais ça, soupirai-je.

- Faut bien être doué pour quelque chose. Moi, c'est le lancé de déchets. Chouette non ? Ricana-t-il avec un pauvre sourire.

- Tu as impressionné la prof, en tout cas.

- Apparemment. Elle est bien ? Me demanda-t-il, comme s'il ne l'avait encore jamais eu en cours.

- Pas mal. Légèrement allumée, mais pas mal.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu la trouves bizarre ?

- Je sais pas… Elle parle de la mythologie comme si…

- Comme si quoi ?

- Comme si ça existait vraiment.

- Tout le monde n'est pas aussi terre-à-terre que toi, Christie, répondit Peter en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais ne me dis pas que tu y crois !

- Je reste ouvert à toutes les hypothèses. Tu viens chez moi après les cours pour finir le devoir de maths ? Man' va nous préparer des cookies, on pourra s'entrainer à dégommer des objets.

- J'adore les cookies de ta mère, m'exclamai-je en riant. On pourrait jouer au hockey avec.

- Pa' va préparer une pizza, tu pourras rester manger, si tu veux.

-Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je vais devoir rentrer directement. Marc n'est pas là et donc… »

Pete prit un air désolé.

« Ah oui, ta mère.

- Exact.

- Désolé.

- Arrête d'être désolé. Si je devais l'être aussi, je le serais tout le temps. »

Nous parlions, comme vous avez du le deviner, de ma mère. Elle est mariée depuis douze ans à mon beau-père, Marc, un homme d'affaire adorable mais souvent absent. Tout irait pour le mieux si, le soir de l'anniversaire de mes six ans, ma tante Claudine, jumelle de ma mère, n'avait pas eu un accident de voiture. Claudine et ma mère, Carrie, avaient toujours eu des rapports très fusionnels, en jumelles exemplaires. Elles étaient complémentaires. Alors que ma mère était blonde et fragile, avec ses yeux d'opales et sa peau blanche comme neige, Claudine était brune, ténébreuse et débordante de vie. D'après Marc, j'étais un mélange des deux, autant dans le physique que dans la caractère. Pour ma mère, j'avais hérité de l'orgueil de mon père biologique, que je ne connaissais absolument pas.

« Si tu étais un pêché, avait dit un jour ma mère, tu serais l'orgueil, comme ton père. Ce n'est pas forcément un mal. Mais ça peut te conduire à faire des choses très stupides »

Depuis l'accident de Claudine, ma mère restait prostrée dans un silence assourdissant, ne s'occupant de moi qu'en de rares éclairs de lucidité. J'avais appris à vivre seule et pour maman, et cela m'avait conféré un certain sens de l'indé qu'une grande tendance à ne faire confiance à personne. Oh… Rajoutez aussi un goût prononcé pour la dramatisation.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la salle d'Anglais. Le professeur, la cinquantaine bedonnante, lisait tranquillement le Times, pied sur le bureau, lâchant de temps en temps de petits reniflements mé Smith n'avait jamais été d'un naturel , pour autant que je me souvienne, je ne le connaissais que depuis un mois. Et il m'avait mis une retenue dés le premier cours. Non pas que je n'y sois pas habituée, au contraire. Ça m'arrivait, parfois, de me faire rappeler à l'ordre pour insolence par une retenue. Mais pas aussi rapidement. Il posa violemment son journal sur sa table. Il embrassa la classe d'un regard dédaigneux, et commença son cours.

oOoOoOo

À la sortie du cours de Français, assommée par le ton monocorde de notre professeur, je fus heureuse de me retrouver à l'air libre, la journée étant terminée. Peter semblait parfaitement en accord avec moi. Aucun de nous deux n'évoqua l'accident d'hier, sur le trajet. Et ce n'était pas faute d'y avoir pensé. Hier soir, en rentrant du lycée, nous avons rencontré un homme inconnu, dissimulé sous un chapeau et un imperméable, tenue incongrue pour la saison. Il nous avait accosté, et empêchés de repartir. Alors que nous amorcions le départ, d'autres hommes en imper sont venus lui prêter main forte. Paniqués, nous ne savions plus quoi faire, et j'avais m'impression qu'une vague de fatigue m'envahissait subitement. C'est là que les évènements étranges ont commencés. D'abord, un aboiement de chien a raisonné. Personne ne s'en est inquiété, mais c'est ce qui m'a réveillé de mon engourdissement subit. J'ai voulu secouer Peter, mais il était déjà sur le qui vive, jaugeant nos adversaires. Ceux-ci se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et la peur bloquait mon cerveau. Mon meilleur ami gardait, pour sa part, tout son sang-froid, comme à son habitude. Tandis que je restai contre le mur, pétrifiée, il se décidait à agir, lançant tous les objets à sa disposition dans la direction de nos agresseurs, ne manquant presque jamais sa cible. Mais l'un d'eux échappa à sa surveillance, et eut le temps de m'atteindre. Au moment où son bras a touché le mien, et que je regardai vers le ciel, terrifiée. Une vague de chaleur intense -l'adrénaline, sans doute-, m'a envahit, et un bruit de verre cassé s'est propagé dans toute la rue. Les inconnus tournèrent la tête, nous permettant de leur échapper de quelques mètres. Lorsqu'ils voulurent nous rattraper, nous avions hélé le premier taxi, et nous y étions engouffrés. Ce n'est que dans le voiture que le chauffeur nous fit une remarque judicieuse : tout les lampadaires des alentours venaient -mystérieusement- d'exploser. Je collais mon front contre la vitre de la voiture, pour voir, qu'en effet, des milliers de débris de verre jonchaient le sol, ne facilitant pas la circulation. Une fois que Peter m'ait raccompagnée chez moi -bien que je lui eusse assuré que cette précaution était inutile, j'étais quand même rassurée d'avoir un bouclier humain disponible en cas de besoin-, et après m'être affalée dans un fauteuil, je remarquai que j'avais récolté de cette aventure une migraine carabinée. Peu après ça, j'ai clôt notre formidable aventure en m'endormant comme une , ou le summum de l'héroïsme.

«Tu m'emmènes faire un tour de vélo ? Tu m'emmènes faire un tour de vélo ? Tu m'emmènes faire un tour de vélo ? Demanda pour la énième fois le jeune garçon en tirant sur ma tunique.

- Peeta… Non ! Pas encore, grommelai-je.

- Maman a dit que tu le ferais, répondit-il.

- Maman aurait pu se retenir, soupirai-je. D'accord. »

Peeta rejoignit de sa démarche étrange le vélo qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Soupirante, je pris le mien, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait me dépasser en moins de deux, malgré ses onze ans. Je n'avais jamais été très sportive, il était donc aisé de me battre dans toutes les disciplines ayant un rapport avec l'activité physique. Peeta était le fils des voisins. Il avait emménagé il y a plusieurs années, et nous avions lié une forte amitié faisant fi de la différence d'âge. Je le considérais comme mon petit frère, et il semblait heureux de l'attention que je lui portais. Il faut dire que je n'avais jamais vraiment discuté avec ses parents, autant que je me souvienne. J'avais parfois l'étrange impression de ne les avoir jamais rencontrés. Le jeune garçon, avec ses cheveux trop longs et son début de duvet au menton, était peu pris au sérieux. Mais l'on pouvait parler avec lui de sujets « grands pour son âge », en étant sûr d'être compris. Il prenait alors un air grave et acquiesçais en répondant par des phrases courtes, mais incisives. Une fois fini le tour du pâté de maison et avoir salué Peeta, je rentrai chez moi, essoufflée et, je devais le reconnaitre, épuisée. Il fallait vraiment que je me mette au sport. Je me servis un généreuse part de glace, et m'installai à table. Des pas trainant se firent entendre dans le couloir. Ma mère, les traits tirés et les cheveux en bataille, arrivait. Elle s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise. Une bouffée de rancune m'envahit, cédant bientôt la place à de la culpabilité. Je me levai et lui servis de la glace. Elle commença à la manger machinalement. Au bout de dix minutes d'un long silence, elle ouvrit grand les yeux, observant la pièce d'un air hagard. Quand son regard se posa sur moi, elle sursauta.

« Tu es là ? Dit-elle.

- Oui, répondis-je, habituée à ses sursauts de conscience.

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, Christie.

- Je sais, je sais. Faut que je me tienne éloignée de l'eau.

- Et des airs, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton d'urgence. -

Man', je resterai sur la terre ferme, promis. Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais appris à nager, et qu'en plus, j'ai le vertige à moins de deux mètres du sol.

- Tu ne sais pas nager ? Dit-elle en me regardant sans vraiment me voir.

- Non maman, expliquai-je comme chaque soir. Non.

- Ah, dit-elle placidement. C'est bien. »

Et elle retomba dans son silence habituel. C'était la même cérémonie tous les soirs. Dès qu'elle semblait revenir à elle, ma mère me priait de me tenir éloignée de l'eau et du ciel. J'attendais le jour où elle me prierait de m'enterrer, ou, mieux encore, de m'éloigner de la en était capable. Dans la soirée, je reçus un coup de fil de Peter. Je perçus le ton paniqué de sa voix :

« Ils… Ils sont là ! S'écria-t-il.

- Les hommes en imperméables ?

- Mais non, me répondit-il sèchement. Les cookies de maman. Ils m'observent, je le sens.

- Tu tiens vraiment à augmenter ta facture de téléphone, toi.

- Je m'ennuie, soupira-t-il.

- Fais tes devoirs ?

- J'ai un mal de crâne épouvantable. Je vais me morfondre tous le week-end.

- Tu veux venir au musée avec Marc et moi, demain, c'est ça ?

- Comment t'as deviné ?

- Tu es aussi subtil que Peeta.

- Merci du compliment.

- Avec plaisir. À demain.

- Attends, tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ? » Demanda-t-il, plein d' un qui essaie d'échapper aux corvées ménagères du vendredi soir.

« Non, répliquai-je. Sors bien les poubelles. »

Je raccrochais sans attendre la réponse. J'attendais impatiemment la venue de Marc, qui devait arriver ce soir. Et la venue de Marc signifiait à coup sûr une jolie surprise empaquetée dans un papier cadeau de mauvais goû, intéressée ? Que nenni !


	2. A la broche

Déjà, avant de me faire empaler, ça allait très mal pour moi.

Quand je m'étais couchée, après le diner et un énième coup de fil de Peter, je ne m'étais pas doutée que les hommes en imperméables reviendraient.

Chez moi.

Je me suis réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit, après avoir attendu un bruit provenant de la cuisine. Je me suis levée, légèrement exaspérée, et j'y suis allée sans hésiter. Maman se levait souvent au milieu de la nuit pour adresser des prières à des gens imaginaires, et il m'incombait de la recoucher.

Mais quand j'ai poussé la porte de la cuisine, je me suis rendue compte d'une chose.

Ce n'était pas ma mère qui avait brisé tous les verres de la cuisine. Maman faisait des choses étranges, certes. Mais elle ne se baladait jamais en imperméable noir à une heure du matin.

Enfin, pas toujours.

J'ai tenté de me dissimuler, mais c'était trop tard. Le sale bonhomme m'avait vu. Il a fait un signe de bras et deux autres affreux -toujours en imperméable- se sont ramenés dans mon champ de vision.

« Petit demi-dieu, a grogné l'un deux d'une voix gutturale.

- Qu'est-ce que…Sortez…sortez ou j'appelle la police ! »

Ils ricanèrent. Je tremblais pitoyablement.

« Elle a peur, hein ? Demanda l'un des Imperméables. Marrant. J'adore les demi-dieux, ils sont tellement…amusants. »

Demi-dieux ? De quoi parlaient donc ces gens ? Je reculai un peu plus, cherchant à atteindre le couloir.

« Ne bouge pas demi-dieu ! Grogna le troisième Imperméable d'une voix au timbre plus strident que les deux autres. De toute façon, tu ne peux pas nous échapper.

- Je ne…ne vois pas ce que vous me voulez. Il n'y a pas d'argent ici. »

Les 3 imperméables partirent dans un rire aigu. Je me bouchais les oreilles, tout en gardant un œil sur la porte du couloir. Je craignais pour ma mère.

« S'il-vous-plait…Allez vous en.

- Non petite. Nous avons besoin de…

- Si vous voulez de l'argent, je sais que…que si vous allez au sous-sol il y a un coffre. Un coffre avec beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent, balbutiai-je.

- Tu mens très mal, demi-dieu, ricana Voix Stridente. Et ton stupide argent mortel ne nous intéresse pas.

« Que…que voulez-vous alors ? »

Il ricanèrent encore. Un nouveau frisson me parcourut l'échine.

« Nous te voulons-toi. »

Je reculai, cherchant à attraper le vase posé sur le guéridon.

« Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu commences à devenir gênante, grinça voix stridente. Très gênante. Ta protection s'amenuise de jour en jour, jeune demi-dieu.

- Mais arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Nouveau ricanement. En plus d'être terrifiante, la situation commençait à devenir vraiment pénible.

J'agrippais le vase, prête à le lancer.

« Maintenant tu vas venir sagement avec nous. Tu n'aurais pas du utiliser tes pouvoirs, demi-dieux. Tu empestes à des kilomètres, à présent.

- Non mais je ne vous permets pas ! »

En m'exclamant, j'avais fait tomber la vase, qui venait de se briser en mille morceaux.

Très mauvais.

Nouveau ricanement, totalement fou. Il fallait que je protège maman. Mais qui appeler ?

Pete.

Je ne pouvais pas le mettre en danger, ce n'était pas raisonnable, mais d'un autre côté…

« Bande de sales vieilles folles complètements séniles, vous allez virer vos sales pattes de mon monstre ! »

Une forme passa la fenêtre de la cuisine, petite et trapue, et asséna de sérieux coup de planche à pain aux Imperméables.

Oui oui. Mon sauveur brandissait une planche à pain.

Attendez une minute…

Peeta ?

« Ce n'est pas un monstre, faune stupide. Retourne faire la manche.

- Ah non ? Demanda Peeta avec étonnement en arrêtant de frapper. Puis, il se ressaisit : JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-UN-FAUNE ! »

Et il redoubla ses coups, provoquant l'hilarité chez les imperméables.

« Je suis un satyre, espèce de goule à la gomme ! »

Cette fois, les Imperméables s'arrêtèrent de ricaner et se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le garçon.

Oh oh.

« Tu nous as traité de quoi, petit trapu ? Intervint voix stridente.

- De…(il semblait avoir perdu de son aplomb)…De vieille goules à la gomme ! »

Les Imperméables poussèrent un cri de rage et se précipitèrent vers le garçonnet. Pris de terreur, je saisis le portable dans ma poche et composais le premier numéro venu.

Je suis très efficace pour défendre les gens, je sais.

« Allo ? Dit Peter d'une voix ensommeillée. Qu'est'c'qui's'passe ?

- Pete, hurlai-je, ils sont là ! Viens m'aider ! »

Et je raccrochais. Peeta darda sur moi un regard fou.

« Non ! S'exclama-t-il. Non petite, tu n'as pas fait ça ! »

Je n'ai pas répondu, de un parce que j'étais abasourdie qu'il m'appelle « petite », et de deux parce qu'un des Imperméables venait de lui asséner un coup sur la tête en faisant tomber sa chère casquette.

Et en dévoilant deux cornes pointues, au passage.

« Mais tu es quoi au juste ? M'écriai-je, en proie à une crise d'hystérie.

- Pas…le…temps…d'expliquer », répliqua-t-il en ce faufilant entre les Imperméables et en m'entrainant par la main.

Il obliqua vers la gauche et me poussa vers le salon, le fermant à double tour. Les Imperméables se jetèrent sur la porte en poussant des gémissements à vous glacer les sangs.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure idée. On aurait mieux fais de partir par l'entrée.

- Hmm ? »

Je me retournais, voyant Peeta accroupi sur le canapé. Il tenait entre ses mains un coussin et avait, -semble-t-il- entrepris de le manger.

« Ben quoi ? S'écria-t-il en recrachant du rembourrage. J'ai faim moi !

- Et tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?

- De toute façon, avec vous, les demi-dieux, c'est _jamais_ le moment ! D'ailleurs… »

Il s'approcha de moi et me renifla.

Oui oui.

Un môme avec des cornes était en train de me renifler.

Au secours.

« Mince, elles avaient raison, marmonna-t-il. Je me suis planté. C'est bien ton odeur que je sens depuis tout à l'heure, pas la sienne.

- Celle de qui ?

- Virez vos sales pattes de mon amie ! » Cria une voix derrière la porte.

Peeta se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Après ça, je vais demander d'être muté au conseil. Marre des demi-dieux et de leurs idioties. Bande d'incapables.

- Dixit celui qui vient de me prendre pour un monstre ! Protestai-je.

- Toi, arrête de dire tout ce que tu penses, me réprimanda-t-il. Et je vient pas, ça fait environ 15 ans que je le crois. Oh là là. Chiron va me tuer. Je peux dire adieu à ma retraite aux Caraïbes.

- Mais vous êtes quoi au juste ? Hurla Peter d'une voix terrifiée.

- Ah oui mince, grogna Peeta. Le ballot est arrivé. Toi, tu restes là. Tu ne bouges sous aucun prétexte. »

J'hochais la tête vigoureusement et partais me dissimuler sous le canapé. Peeta soupira et reprit sa planche à pain.

« Mes vampirettes ! Susurra-t-il. Il est temps de rejoindre papa ! »

Il partit du salon, me laissant seule. J'entendais parfois Peter pousser des exclamations de surprises, ce qui me rassurais : cela prouvait qu'il était en vie. Puis, au bout d'un moment le silence ce fit.

Étaient-ils tous morts ?

Je sortis prudemment de ma cachette, l'angoisse au ventre.

Pas de bruit.

Enhardie, je m'avançais.

Un imperméable -le vêtement, j'entends-, trainait par terre, déchiré. Je fis un pas de plus vers la cuisine, pour voir Peeta et Peter acculé au fond de la cuisine, l'air aussi déterminés que terrifiés. Trois créatures de cauchemar se penchait vers eux, toutes crocs dehors.

« Non ! » Criai-je.

Mauvais choix.

Les créatures se retournèrent d'un coup, montrant un visage épouvantable, à moitié décomposé.

« Faudrait penser à acheter une crème de nuit » , dis-je.

Elles poussèrent un nouveau cri terrifiant.

Je pense que je les avais vexé.

Elles se précipitèrent vers moi.

« A couvert ! hurla Peeta. Mets-toi à couvert ! »

Je restais stupidement sur place alors qu'une d'elle brandissait une hampe d'une longueur impressionnante.

Quand la lune me renvoya l'éclat métallique de l'objet, je ne bougeais toujours pas, même si une lumière « danger » c'était allumé dans mon cerveau.

Cette lumière ne m'a pourtant pas servi au moment ou la créature lança son couteau géant sur moi.


	3. La Mégère

« Je vais me faire déchirer. Vraiment, je vais me faire déchirer. Ce n'est pas possible. On avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Pas maintenant. Oh là là. »

Je levai les paupières doucement. Peeta faisait les cents pas dans la cuisine dévastée. Son visage était marqué par une inquiétude profonde. Je cherchai des yeux Peter, mais il semblait avoir disparu. Tout était calme, il était certainement rentré chez lui.

Les Imperméables n'était plus là, et la seule preuve de leur existence était le désordre incommensurable qui régnait dans les deux pièces.

Ainsi que….

Non.

Non non non.

Pourquoi avais-je une lance plantée dans le ventre ?

Aussitôt, je tentai de me dégager, ce qui me fit lâcher un gémissement pitoyable.

Peeta se retourna; il avait la tête de celui qui vient de voir un fantôme.

« C'est pas vrai…murmura-t-il. Tu es encore vivante ? »

Je le regardai avec des yeux suppliants. Il sembla comprendre le message.

« Je…je vais t'aider, bien-sûr. Une équipe est en route, ils viennent tenter de réparer les dégâts. »

Il marmonnait et j'avais du mal à comprendre ses paroles; ou peut-être était-ce du à un problème d'audition causé par le fait que j'avais une lance planté dans le ventre. Ce qui ne semblait pas troubler outre mesure le garçon…la chèvre….le truc en face de moi.

Peeta s'approcha prudemment, et, soudain, comme heurté par un mur invisible, recula.

« Ca alors ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu sens de plus en plus fort !

- Si tu as l'intention de me laisser mourir, ne te gène pas, je crois que la lance qui me traverse de part en part fait très bien son boulot. »

J'ignorai pourquoi j'étais aussi calme. Epuisée, je laissai aller ma tête contre ma poitrine.

Ah oui.

Une flaque de sang d'un diamètre impressionnant stagnait à mes pieds. Une boule d'angoisse naquit dans ma gorge. Il s'agissait de _mon_ sang. Pourquoi n'étais-je donc pas morte ?

« Maman ! Dis-je faiblement.

- Ta mère ? Répéta Peeta en se secouant brusquement. Oh, elle dort encore. Rien l'a dérangé. Les sédatifs, tout ça…ça vous assomme un Homme. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ai rien donné. C'est l'infirmière qui est venu tout à l'heure. Cette Marina aime bien s'assurer que les gens dorment à poings fermés, apparemment.

- Peeta… » gémis-je.

Il secoua la tête et s'avança vers moi en continuant de penser à haute-voix.

« Ce n'est pas normal. Pas du tout, pas du tout normal. Et je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu es toujours vivante. Tu devrais déjà être passée de l'autre côté.

- Merci, tu préfèrerais que je sois morte, c'est ça ?

- Ne le prends pas mal. Je suis content que tu sois en vie, mais…Ecoute petite, les évènements de ce soir, le fait que tu ne sois pas un monstre, l'enlèvement de Peter…Tout cela n'augure rien de bon, acheva-t-il sombrement.

- L'enlèvement de Peter ?

- Laisse béton, ma grande. Laisse béton. Allez, je vais tirer un grand coup. Il faut toujours tirer un grand coup.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de… »

Et je sombrais à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque je me réveillais, tout semblait calme autour de moi. Je restais prostrée, paupières closes, encore à demi-endormie. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais faire. Un horrible mauvais rêve très réaliste.

Enfin, si tant est que des goules et des satyres soient réalistes.

J'étais complètement folle. Il fallait que j'arrête de livre toutes ces légendes antiques, cela me polluait le cerveau.

« Elle semble aller mieux » , dit soudain une voix grave.

Etais-ce celle de Marc ? Je ne la reconnaissais pas. A moins que ce ne soit celle du père de Peter ? Non, c'était une idée stupide. Que pouvait bien faire le père de Peter chez moi ?

La curiosité me dévorait, pourtant mon instinct me somma de continuer à jouer la Belle aux Bois-Dormants.

On repassera pour la Belle.

Pour les Bois aussi, d'ailleurs.

« Je ne comprends pas, Chiron, intervint une voix de fille. Elle devrait être morte. Thanatos a repris sa place, il est impossible qu'il l'ait laissée s'échapper.

- Nous recueillerons son témoignage lorsqu'elle sera réveillée.

- Et que faites-vous de ce qu'a dit Peeta ? Commença une autre personne, un adolescent cette fois. Il a passé genre…15 ans à la surveiller pour protéger ce garçon et…

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Percy, dit Chiron. Il est étrange qu'elle ne soit pas faite attaquer plutôt, surtout avec une aura comme la sienne.

- Penses-tu qu'elle puisse avoir eu une protection ? Demanda la fille.

- C'est-ce qu'ont dit les goules imperméables » , intervins-je.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Je me trouvais dans une grande salle, allongée sur une banquette. Un peu plus loin se trouvait les trois personnes dont j'avais suivie la conversation : le garçon surement prénommé Percy, la fille blonde, et…

Un type avec un derrière de cheval.

Ce type avait un derrière de cheval.

Alors que je le dévisageais avec étonnement, il s'avança, l'air soucieux.

« Tu es réveillée depuis combien de temps ?

- Je…Je viens de me réveiller. J'ai entendu deux trois phrases, pas plus. Pourquoi vous êtes un cheval ? »

Ma question ne sembla pas le vexer plus que cela.

« Je ne suis pas un cheval. Je suis un centaure. »

Noooooon !

« Centaure….Genre centaure centaure ? Et Chiron….Comme _le_ Chiron ? L'enseignant d'Achille, d'Asclepios et tout ce gratin là ? Comme le fils de Cronos ? »

J'avais déballé toutes ces informations histoire de leur montrer à qui ils avaient affaire; il était hors de question qu'ils me prennent pour une pie sans cervelle.

Ma manœuvre avait apparemment réussi. Percy s'est penché vers la fille et lui a murmuré assez fort pour que tout le monde le comprenne :

« Tu crois que son parent divin pourrait être ta mère ?

- Chut, Cervelle d'Algues. »

La fille l'a foudroyé du regard avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

Non mais quelle mégère.

« Oui, dit Chiron. Je suis en effet, le Chiron. Celui de la légende. »

Je tentais de ne pas éclater de rire, avant de me rendre compte qu'en effet, tout était possible. Après tout, ce mec avait un derrière d'équidé.

« Je ne vous crois pas. Chiron a existé -s'il a existé- il y a des milliers d'années. Et puis il est censé s'être fait tuer par cet abruti d'Héraclès, non ?

- Qui es-tu pour juger les héros ? Intervint soudain la fille.

- Personne, répondis-je en haussant els épaules. Mais dans le dessin animé, il a l'air crétin.

- Perso, tout le monde m'a toujours dit qu'il l'était. Rappelle-toi, Annabeth, l'histoire de la naïade…

- Héraclès a déployé toute son astuce pour effectuer ses travaux. Il était juste légèrement mégalo sur les bords. Et je pensais que tu l'admirais !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas le cas ! Protesta Percy. Seulement depuis l'histoire de…de Zoé… »

J'ai senti qu'un malaise planait soudain dans la conversation, sans pour autant comprendre de quoi ils parlaient.

« Christie, reprit Chiron, j'ignore si tu en es ou non déjà persuadée, mais tu as du te rendre compte que le monde dans lequel tu vis n'est pas celui que les gens ont l'habitude de côtoyer. Tu es un sang-mêlé, comme Annabeth et Percy ici présent. C'est-à-dire qu'un de tes parents a une ascendance divine. Annabeth, par exemple, est la fille d'Athéna. Percy, quant à lui, est le fils de Poséidon. »

Minute. Cheveux blonds. Yeux gris. Air hautain. Propension a étaler son savoir et à vouloir imposer son opinion à tout le monde.

« Tu n'aurais pas une sœur, par hasard ? Demandai-je à Annabeth.

- J'ai des tas de sœurs » , répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Le silence plana à nouveau. Quelque chose me disait que je n'allais pas m'entendre avec elle.

« Ecoute, continua Chiron. Tous les gens que tu verras ici sous des enfants de Dieux Grecs. Enfin, sauf cinq. Ceux-là sont des enfants des Dieux de l'Olympe, comme tes camarades, mais des Dieux sous leur forme Romaine.

- Hein ?

- Nous avons -toi y compris- une famille compliquée, expliqua Chiron avec un sourire. Tu verras, tu t'y feras vite. Enfin, j'espère.

- Euh…J'ai une question. Pourquoi je ne suis pas morte ? »

Ils se dévisagèrent, l'ai profondément déconcertés.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Chiron reprit la parole :

« La vérité c'est que…nous n'en avons aucune idée.

- Chouette. Je peux savoir pourquoi mon ami cornu m'a traitée au moins quatorze fois de monstre avant que je me fasse empaler ?

- Nous ne savons pas non plus.

- Super. Surtout, ne cherchez pas à ouvrir un bureau des renseignements, je crois que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. »

Annabeth leva les yeux au ciel et Percy et Chiron s'autorisèrent un sourire.

D'ailleurs, ça me fit penser qu'il était plutôt mignon.

Pas Chiron hein, Percy. Avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux bruns bouclés, il avait tout de la statue grecque.

De la statue grecque sans cervelle.

D'où le « Cervelle d'Algues » d'Annabeth.

Le surnom m'arracha un demi-sourire : c'était bien trouvé, finalement.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée, et un autre adolescent fit irruption en trombe dans la pièce.

« Les gars ! S'écria-t-il. Il y a Rachel qui veut vous tout de suite. Elle est, genre, terrifiée. Chais pas ce qu'elle a, mais il me semble qu'elle a rejoué au spot lumineux avec ses yeux. Bref ça craint, faut que vous y alliez. »

En parfait ensemble, le trio se tourna vers le garçon qui s'avançait précipitamment vers eux. Ils semblaient tous avoir oublié ma présence.

Rôle de la tapisserie n°45623648, bonjour.

« Elle va bien ? S'enquirent Percy et Annabeth d'une même voix.

- Chais pas moi ! Elle est un peu, quoi…sonnée. Mais qui ne le serait pas après avoir joué à la lumière verte hein ? »

Je ne comprenais strictement rien à ce que disait le garçon. Je me tortillais pour l'apercevoir, mais Chiron et son énorme derrière me bouchait la vue.

« Elle est près du bungalow des alcoolos, Chiron. »

Percy et Annabeth n'attendirent rien de plus pour déguerpir à fond de train. Chiron soupira et tourna vers moi un visage inquiet.

« Je suis désolée Christie, mais tu arrives en des temps…perturbés. Je crois que… »

Il semblait en proie à un profond débat intérieur.

« Tu… »

Il se tourna vers le garçon qui attendait, sautillant sur place.

Oui oui, _sautillant_. Il était pire que Peter.

« Je sens que je vais le regretter, marmonna-t-il. Tu peux lui faire visiter le camp ? »

Le garçon prit son air probablement le plus sérieux :

« Chuis votre homme, Chiron !

- Bien…Christie…Je te laisse avec lui. Il va te faire visiter la colonie.

- La….quoi ? »

Pourtant, sans un mot de plus, Chiron était déjà parti au petit galop.

Le garçon s'avança vers moi, main tendue :

« Yo yo ! Bienvenue au Greec Tour, spécial visite de bungalows en semi-divinité. Ici pour vous servir un guide de classe internationale, j'me présente, Léo Valdez ! »


End file.
